


Comes the Spring

by M14Mouse



Series: The Four Season Series [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2nd story in the Four Seasons Series.  Sequel to the Longest Winter, The gang tries to figure out creative ways to get Yu home for vacation.  Naoto has a more…direct approach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Naoto adjusted her hat as she stared at the door. 

Mentally, she went through Senpai’s schedule to make sure that he wasn’t in attended of this meeting. She also had notes of his parents’ work schedule and knew that they were home. 

She wanted to speak to them alone. 

It wasn’t that she lacked trust in her Senpai. It was the opposite. Perhaps, she had too much trust in him. She believed in his words that he was coming with or without his parents’ approval. She rather not has him and his parents at odds. Another reason, their mutual friends might do something…uncalled for. 

Dear lord, if she allowed them to do what they talked about…they would never see Yu again or more like he would never forgive them. 

_“We should totally “kidnap” him!” Chie shouted._

_“What the heck, Chie?! How in the world is that a good idea?” Yosuke pointed out._

_“It is a great idea! We can hide him in a bag of radishes!”_

_“What the…in a bag of radishes!?!”_

_“Uh huh…it is better than meat because meat would stink. I don’t think that Yu would like that very much.”_

_“And being stuck with radishes was?!”_

_“It was just an idea, Yosuke. You don’t need to flip out about it!”_

_“Because it is a stupid idea!”_

_“It wasn’t a stupid idea!”_

_“Yes, it was!”_

_“No, it wasn’t!”  
_

She sighed softly. At least, Kanji’s response was the normal for him. It even if it was strangely polite of him. 

_“I know that I am not supposed to be doing this thing anymore but his parents are being asses. So…could I beat them up?” Kanji said._

_“No! Although, I don’t disagree with you about them being big jerks!” Rise said thoughtfully._

_“There is also the thought of you going to jail,” Yukiko said._

_“I forgot about that.”_

_“Maybe, we should go together and talk to them. It will show teamwork or group initiative.”_

_“ooo…big word, Senpai,” Rise said._

_“I learned it in my management books.” Yukiko said as she nodded her head._

_“But…what if the whole group thing doesn’t work? What then? Oooo…I can hold a show and everyone can come! That would be great.”_

_“Uhh…it is only three weeks until Golden Week. I know that you are awesome but I don’t think that you could pull that off in such a short amount of time,” Kanji said._

_Rise sighed._

_“I could pull it off but it would cause such a mess for everyone. I rather my comeback to be the ultimate event,” Rise said._

_The trio was silence for a moment before Kanji broke in._

_“Soo…does that mean that I have to beat them up?” Kanji added.  
_

Thankful, the others had enough sense to talk him out of it. Of course, Teddie wasn’t any better.

_“I know! I can sneak him through the tv!” Teddie said._

_“Logically, that is unsound,” She pointed out._

_“No, it isn’t! I know the way and everything!”_

_“Do you know where his television is?”_

_“No…but I know where his computer is!”_

_“That isn’t the same thing.”_

_“Oh…then I can just ask!”_

_“There is a possible that he might not either. I don’t believe that you want to get lost.”_

_“Oh…hmm…Oh, I know! I can send my beariful bear suit and he can use it to escape!”_

_“Don’t you need the suit for work?”_

_“Oh…I forgot about that.”  
_

A small smile formed on her face. Much like the others, Teddie did try. Dojima-san said he tried to talk to his brother-in-law with little success. Even poor Nanako-chan tried. She couldn’t understand how Yu’s parents could say no to that face. She came to the conclusions that she will do something about it. 

Her method was a little more direct. 

She lifted her hand and knocked on the door. 

A few moments, a silvered hair woman opened the door. She tilted her head slightly to take in her appearance. The woman looked liked that she has returned home because she was still in her business attire. She made note of the woman’s features. Mentally, she compared them against Yu. He had his mother’s hair, eyes, and willowy body type. 

“Hello?” Yu’s mother said. 

“I’m Naoto Shirogane, a friend of Yu,” She said. 

“Yu isn’t here.” 

“I know. I have come to speak to you.” 

The woman blinked in surprise. 

“Come in,” Yu’s mother said as she stepped away from the door. She nodded her head as she walked in. 

She made notes of the room…the size, items, and how they were arranged. One of the painful things, she noticed that the room has barely been used. She entered the kitchen. She found not his parent’s finger prints but Yu’s. It was a mirror of Dojima-san’s kitchen that Senpai and Nanako-chan made their own. She noticed where Yu put the dishes to dry or where he put the dish cloth.  
His parents didn’t live here. It was apparent to her that Yu did. 

Her eyes moved away from the kitchen to Yu’s father. While Yu had more of his mother’s features, she could where Yu got some of his facial features. It was the nose and the shape of his eyes. Although, yes…the height. 

“Who is this?” Yu’s father said. 

“This is one of Yu’s friends,” Yu’s mother said. 

“My name is Naoto Shirogane. I came to speak to you about why you wished for Yu not to return to visit Inba.” 

His mouth opened as if she has lightened a match under him. His word spoke of college, travels, and school work. The words almost scripted as if he was telling himself more than her. She supposed that line of thought had merit if Yu’s grades were unacceptable. She saw Yu’s last midterm results. 

He was rank number one in his class. 

Yu’s father spoke of keeping up with activities like baseball (it was soccer). Did he didn’t do Judo (no, it was Fencing.) Wasn’t he tutoring a child in Math (no, it was English but it was closer than the last two.) 

She sighed to herself. 

Yu was right. 

_“He doesn’t want to see the truth. I don’t know that is fear that I changed. It may be angry that I follow a different path than he. Or maybe, it has nothing to do with me. It has to do with his past that he can’t see through. I can’t make him see it. He won’t see it until he is ready.”_

Some people are never ready to see it. 

“You are fools,” She said softly. 

Yu’s parents looked shocked at her words. She wondered briefly if Yu spoke these words as well.

“Yu told us…the same thing,” Yu’s mother said softly. 

“You speak but make no sound. You listen but hear no words. You talk about knowing your son but you know nothing about him. Yu was right. You don’t want to see the truth.” 

“What truth is that?” Yu’s father said. 

“Yu has changed. I could speak on what is on the surface. I could speak that he is ranked number one in his classes. He worked as a tutor and volunteered at a local shelter. He enjoyed soccer more than basketball. He will help a friend in need at a moment’s notice. I could speak a thousand different changes but I am afraid that you will not listen or see the truth. Perhaps, you notice it. Perhaps, not. Thank you for your time. I will let myself out. Have a nice day,” She said calmly. 

She turned on her heels and walked toward the door. 

“Wait!” Yu’s mother shouted. 

She turned back around to face her. 

“What happened to my son? My brother talked about some case but I don’t know,” Yu’s mother said. 

She could tell her but it would be unwise. This was Yu’s story to tell. 

“Perhaps…you should ask your son instead of me.”

“Perhaps.” 

She had a feeling that conversation won’t happen. She was disappointed, of course. She thought that she could help his parents see the truth. In all honestly, they weren’t ready. Hopefully, one day…they will be. 

It didn’t really matter. She had a welcome home party to get ready for. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of making this series. WEll...we know how that turned out. XD I also felt bad for leaving Naoto out of in the first part. So, that sort prompt to continue this. (I have no excuse for the last two parts. XD) You are imaging things if you see FF9 reference. Totally...a lot. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
